1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device capable of correcting image signals in order to improve luminance variation caused by a voltage drop depending on display patterns of the screen and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a plurality of pixels provided in an area defined by a black matrix or a pixel defining layer. The display device is categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display), and the like.
As examples of methods for driving the organic light emitting display, there are a sequential driving method of receiving data signals in response to scan signals sequentially applied to the plurality of pixels and emitting light from the pixels in order of the data signals received, and a digital driving method of receiving the data signals for one frame and emitting light from all the pixels simultaneously.
The display device includes a data driving unit for supplying data signals to each of the plurality of pixels. The recent trend of large-sized and high-resolution display devices require more pixels, and power lines for applying power to each pixel is therefore reduced in width and increased in length, thereby increasing resistance of the power lines.
The voltage drop caused by the increased resistance produces voltage variation of a driving power between pixels adjacent to the power lines and pixels spaced apart from the power lines. This voltage variation leads to non-uniform luminance depending on the distance from the power lines
In addition, depending on load centrality and display location of a displayed image, an amount of voltage drop varies, although images have the same load factor. Therefore, a method of predicting the voltage drop depending on the display location and the image pattern and correcting image signals accordingly on a real-time basis is desired.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background information for understanding aspects of the present invention and as such, the background section may include aspects, ideas, concepts, and features that are not part of what is known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to the date the present application is filed.